


Filthy

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Community: sherlockkink, M/M, Squick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes is utterly filthy; Watson is unhappily turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this kink meme prompt: _Watson complained about Holmes's "general lack of hygiene." DIRTY SEX, YOU GUYS. LIKE, LITERALLY. DIRTY. SQUICK ME. _

Holmes is absolutely disgusting. Watson doesn't know the number of baths Holmes has taken since Watson has known him, but he is sure it could be counted on one hand, and it's been months. He can't understand how Holmes can stand it; just looking at him makes Watson's skin crawl, which does not at all explain why he is leaving a line of bite marks down the front of Holmes' chest.

Holmes smells overpoweringly of sweat and smoke, and his skin is so covered in dried sweat and soot and dirt and smeared blood and general filth that it looks like he has some disease that is causing his skin to flake off. His hands are sticky, and his knuckles are crusted over with dried blood from his last fight, and Watson doesn't even want to know where the layer of grime under his fingernails came from. Especially seeing as they've just come from the sewers. Holmes' hair is a mess, and there's something sticky and foul smelling matting one side, and he's been wearing the same clothes for four days, and they are just as covered with filth as the rest of Holmes, with the addition of excessive dog hair, and Watson's cock really shouldn't be instantly hard and aching at the sight of him.

But he is kissing Holmes anyway, and his mouth tastes like the dregs of stale beer; he is sucking his hipbone, which is now a completely different color than the rest of his skin. Holmes smells like he's been sleeping with something that recently died, and he is wrapping his lips around Holmes' cock, and it's impossible to hold his breath and give a proper blowjob at the same time. Holmes' trousers could stand up on their own, and his own cock is hard and leaking, staining the front of trousers, and Holmes is thrusting, fucking his mouth now, the head of his cock catching the back of his throat with each snap of his hips; Watson wonders which of them will come first, and then Holmes has beaten him, the strong, bitter taste of Holmes' come choking him, and his eyes shut as he comes himself, without even managing to get a hand to his cock.

*

Watson opens his eyes. Holmes is sprawled in the chair across from him, passed out. Watson frowns at the state of him, and leaves the room, to reappear moments later with a bucket of water. Cold water. Which he promptly dumps over Holmes, who wakes with a shout and a sputter. Watson watches his flailing calmly until Holmes' attention focuses on him; tells him, "You were filthy," and walks off.


End file.
